1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information acquisition apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a proposed information acquisition apparatus that measures a specific component in the blood in a noninvasive, optical manner (blood sugar level and alcohol component, for example) (see JP-A-2012-217570, for example). The information acquisition apparatus (biological body information generation apparatus) described in JP-A-2012-217570 is configured as follows: A biological body is irradiated with light emitted from a light emitting device (organic EL device); part of the light scattered in the biological body is received as reflected light with a light receiving device; and image information on a blood vessel, information representing whether a specific component is contained in the blood, and other types of information are acquired.
When the light received with the light receiving device contains a large amount of light (noise light) other than light (signal light) originally intended to be incident on the light receiving device, the signal-to-noise ratio (S/N ratio) undesirably decreases, resulting in difficulty acquiring image information on a blood vessel, information representing whether a specific component is contained in the blood, and other types of information. It is therefore desired to provide information acquisition apparatus in which a light receiving device receives light having a large S/N ratio.